3AM
by Val-Creative
Summary: Strong M-rated language. A bit dirty. Oneshot. Set somewhere in the middle of the first season. SuzakuLelouch. Yaoi. Requested. "...why do you need to know what I'm wearing?" EDITED.


_Text message/phone sex? Val, how dare you be so accommodating. For shame. XD No one wants to read some **Lelouch/Suzaku** action. Not even the person (**LittleBro**) who requested it. __FYI: Texts are in italics. Speech may be italics but it will be obvious. _

_Disclaimer: If you are looking for some wholesome plotline... go back the way you came. You aren't finding it here. If you want indirect boy on boy, welcome to my domain. Oh, and I don't own Code Geass. CLAMP does. Those masterminds._

* * *

.

.

.

If it had been anyone else, Lelouch expected that the reaction would have been classified as: _mortification_, _disbelief_, and most definitely a twinge of _arousal_.

For certain, the last part had been accurate.

Grateful for the privacy for the evening — _after _kicking CC out for at least a couple hours so he could study in peace without her deliberate amber-gold eyes creating metaphorical holes into the back of his skull — the dark-haired boy pushed back from his writing table.

Amethyst-colored eyes took in the sight of his weakly blue glowing cell face, the vulgar meaning of the slightly jumbled text message sent not more then two minutes ago. His phone vibrated again in his right hand, the image of his mailbox popped open.

_gods i wish you were in my cot_

Leaning back silently with an arm slung low over the back of his chair, Lelouch had to applaud Suzaku's capability to annoy him at such a late hour.

**_Is that why you are texting me in the middle of the night?_**

_do you remember when we fucked in the student council room? im sorry about the desk bruising your ribs_

**_Are you drunk Suzaku?_**

_i had a little the guys were sharing you didn't answer my question_

A single dark eyebrow slowly arched up, though his companion could not appreciate it.

**_If you could 'suck me off'? Disregarding the wondrously crud way you said it I'd imagine that would be considered impossible given our distance._**

_why do you type so much its hard to read my eyes hurt_

**_So you -are- drunk._**

_what are you wearing_

**_What a strange question._**

The half conversation was cut short by an incoming call. Seeing it was from his dear intoxicated friend, Lelouch answered albeit reluctantly. He was so very glad CC wasn't there to distract him with her telekinetic and disturbingly blunt remarks.

Surprisingly enough, the brunet's clearly formed words were only a little slurred around the edges, "_Just answer my question, Lelouch_."

"…why do you need to know what I'm wearing?"

"_I'm trying to imagine what it would look like if I ripped it off your body_."

"…is anyone going to see you get off from this?"

"_I've got a room to myself. Door's locked_."

"My school uniform."

"_You gotta be more specific_."

"Do you want the details about where it was tailored? You are being very vague."

"_Isn't that like the kettle calling the pot black…or something_…?"

"This kettle is going to hang up. I've got a test in mathematics I haven't studied for."

"_Damn, Lulu, just tell me what the hell you are wearing_."

Perfectly aware of Suzaku's impatience through the connection, Lelouch also smiled considerately at the unfamiliar nickname given so shamelessly. Now was not the time to tease him about it. He sighed. "I'm in the white undershirt of our school uniform. It's un-tucked and the first two buttons on my neck are undone." Even with the mild static, he could pick up on the Suzaku's light panting.

"_Keep going.._."

Deciding to go along with it, Lelouch didn't mind torturing him for a while. "I'm starting to remove it. Slowly, the white buttons are slipping free from their catches. I've already slipped an arm free. The windows are open and it's a bit too cold to be stripping down."

He could practically hear him purring on the other end.

"_Are your nipples hard_?"

Lelouch's grin widened, savoring the crudeness of the situation. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he _was _enjoying the trembling of Suzaku's voice. "It _is_ cold after all."

"_Aaaargh_…_why aren't you here_?" The other boy bemoaned_. _"_I need you Lelouch. I really do. I don't feel like I belong here. The other soldiers and the staff are so nice to me but I feel alone most of the time. I haven't felt like this in seven years. _" Suzaku let out a small tight breath. Lelouch's heart skipped a beat. Was he going to burst into tears? "_I know I sound sentimental and shit and maybe I am a little drunk but when I'm with you, that loneliness just goes away._"

Solemnly sensing this rapid adjustment in attitude, Lelouch pressed his lips to the cell mouthpiece, murmuring sympathetically and threading his black hair, "Don't start crying Suzaku, I _will _end uphang up." With a couple gulps of air, the other boy collected himself.

"_I'm alright. But did you hear me, Lelouch?_"

Why did it feel necessary to soften his voice? "Yes. Listen, I should be going. You should sleep as well."

"_…I'm going to fuck you when I come back. Even if you are standing by the front gates."_

"That should go over well with everyone in the Academy's square," he replied sarcastically, smirking thoughtfully at the image of Shirley's horrified squeak, her green eyes enlarging to take in more of the bizarre spectacle — both teenage boys determinedly wrestling to remove articles of their clothing on the school's lawn.

"Be sure to warn me ahead of time so I don't wear my good uniform."

.

* * *

.

If it had been anyone else, CC expected that the reaction would have been: _disgust_, _confusion_, and within reason; a little of _curiosity_.

With a small tilt of her head, the long, pale green strands of her hair slipping off her shoulders, she observed with a subtle amount of interest the blue-glowing cellphone sitting calmly on Lelouch's abandoned desk top.

_I'll be home soon._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_**end.**_

.

.

.

* * *

_09/10: 100 faves! O.o __Are you guys for serious? You ALL are the best I could ever ask for...  
_


End file.
